My blood is red you know?
by Robbase231
Summary: Chrona's story after Season one of the soul eater anime, YAOI KidxCronaBOY! Don't like don't read. Done in Crona's perspective, Ragnarok is gone, his blood is red now
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Chrona's leaving the DWMA?  
>When I had heard the news that Maka had won over the keishin, I was happy. Really and truly happy, I knew right then that everything was going to be alright for my friends, that I had not messed anything up for them like I always did. I didn't know how to handle things, as much as I wanted to be brave, to be strong for my friends, fear gripped me like a vice, freezing me in my tracks and making me loose what I held dear.<p>

It was fear that stopped me from standing up to my mother, fear that drove me to hurt Stein, fear that cost Ragnorok his life...and fear that made me loose my enrollment in the DWMA. I was scared, I was always scared,I hated myself for it yet I couldn't help being that way at the same time.

I watched everyone celebrate. Kid, Blackstar and Maka looked pretty beat up, especially Maka who blushed at all the praise she got; she tried to pass it off like it was no big deal, but her father wasn't going to let her be humble

"MAAAAAKKKAAAA!" he squeezed her like a stuffed animal and spun her around "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU" he burst out crying hugging her tighter and tighter till she seemed blue in the face. I smirked, if Ragnorok was here he would of called it disgusting to have all this affection in one room. now my blood was no longer black...it was red...and my body was weak and frail. I could not help them even if I wanted to now

"Hey, get over here" said darkstar from behind me, getting my head in a half nelson and giving me a noogie...it hurt "comeon Crona, the party is over here with ME, We kicked Keishin ass!" he wooped and walked forward with me still in his arm, it was like a steel vice

"Black star let me go, I don't know how to deal with being held like this, it hurts and I don't like it"

he seemed to realise he was choking me to death and desided to give me a pat on the back...he really didn't seem to know his own strength...that or my body wasn't absorbing shock like it used too...I was really out of place now. I regained my balance and stood up, trying to look happy like the rest of them, it was only the smallest of smiles...my face had worn sadness so long it was hard to brake out of it, even when I was happy

"Stop picking on him Black Star" came the cool voice of Kid, he rapped his arm around my sholder and pulled me in a bit...something felt weird being so close to him...I never felt that with the black blood...maybe it had something to do with being weaker "he is right though, we should all celebrate, and I'm sure in light of all the help you did you can come back to the DWMA"

"No he can't" sounded the voice of Shiningami...the room had grown quiet. Kid looked at his father with surprise "what? your still kicking him out? For WHAT? He did as much work as any one of us!" Kid was getting pissed off...we barely even spoke the entire time I knew him, but he was putting his foot down for me...there was that feeling agian...it made my heart jump for some reason

"yeah, thats not fair" Maka chimed in, waving her good arm, her father had let her go and put on a serious expression, he had such a diverse personality. The whole mood of the party shifted on my account, I didn't know how to deal with all this attention

"I understand all of your sentaments, I like Chrona just as much as you...but the fact is he broke our contract and he betrayed the DWMA, I cannot over look that, no matter what. I wish I could be lenient on the rules, but I cannot have people at this school going turn coat on us. In other words rules are rules"

He was right of course, how could he look over all the bad I did. He did before and I betrayed them. I felt a lump in my throat and tears filled my eyes, everyone started yelling at once on how wrong this was, Shiningami stood there and took it, resolute in his decision. I understood, it wasn't his fault he had to make this hard decision..."come on guys...I don't know how to deal with you all fighting about me, its o.k...I'll just go"

kid gripped my arm as I turned to leave, my heart skipped a bit as he held me still "no...I can't let everything we fight for go down like this..." he was so determined, I was frozen by his yellow eyes...they were so strange to me all of a sudden...what was up with my body? Kid turned to his father "Father, I demand that you let Chrona back..."

Shiningami shook his head "No son, I am not bending on this"  
>kid gripped my arm harder in fustration, Liz and patty came up to us with concerned expressions. he breathed in "father...If you take Chrona out of this school like this...then you can count me out too"<p>

What? why? I didn't get it, why would he leave this school just cause of this. "NO Kid, what are you doing, shiningami sama is right, I should leave, I don't know how to handle you getting so upset"

"HOW CAN I NOT BE UPSET" He demanded to me, spinning around and getting in my face, I pulled back and felt heat flush to my cheeks at his sudden closeness...he seem to cool down a fraction "this just shouldn't be happening...we won, everything should be right..."

"Crona doesn't have to leave death city...but I cannot allow him to attend this school anymore...if you feel leaving the acadamy will make you feel better that is fine son, but its not going to affect my decision"

Kid stood there seething, shaking his clenched fists before stoming out, liz and patty following behind. I felt so bad, the party was ruined all cause of me... why did I have to mess everything up?

_**Later...**_

Maka had offered to let me stay with her and Soul. Soul was cool with it, of course he was cool about everything. He knew how to handle himself, how to deal with things, not just his stuff, he gave good advice too. Maka was really strong too, she had an unbeatable courage about her I didn't think I'd ever have. they were all so much better than me, why they even put up with such a looser was beyond me

"so here's the living room, thats where soul sleeps, he'll let you have his bed untill we can have one of your own"

"what, I never..." Soul did not like that idea one bit

"HE'LL LET YOU USE HIS BED UNTIL WE CAN GET ONE FOR YOU" she said menecingly, Soul pouted but took the hint, he muttered that that wasnt cool.

"its ok maka, I'm used to sleeping on in a corner, Soul doesn't have to give up his bed"

"yeah, its cool Maka..."

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...CHOP" she belted Soul and Me in the head, both of us cradled our scalps, it HURT!

"Right, now that sleeping arrangments are taken care of..." she felt her wounded arm, now in a cast, the Keishin had twisted it apparently... "I should make something to eat"

"Nah, I got it Maka, you're hurt"

"Soul, I think I should..." Soul got close to her and gripped her hand "It's cool Maka, I'll make us dinner tonight" the way he said it made both Maka and me blush crimson, he was looking at her like a peice of meat

"I...I...I" she was speechless, but Soul just smiled and left for the kitchen. What just happened? I didn't get it, one minute he was pouting and the next he seemed like a force of nature. Maka sat down and tryed to play it off that she wasn't flustered, but she clearly wasn't expecting that.

Dinner I had no idea, but apparently Soul was an excellent cook. Within an hour he had whipped up a meal fit for well more than three people. Roasted meat assorted with a pallate of steamed vegitables and rice, it all smelled so good. He leaned back and smirked at Maka's expression, she looked dumb founded.

"why on earth am I doing all the cooking when you can make dishes like this" "because you like to cook, and I think thats cool"

"maybe its cause you just want to be lazy"

"well theres a little bit of that too...dig in!" she tried to look annoyed, but her expression eating that first bite took all the steam out of her arguement "mmmm...oh my god thats good' she mumbled...

I bit into it too...it was delicious, I couldn't beleive the ammount of flavor it had...Soul was just too cool...I wish I could be more like him.

there was a knock at the door, Maka and Soul looked jumpy for a moment. I caught them exchanging looks...I was getting in their way, they were obviously having...feelings for one another "Um...I'll get that"

"No need, your a guest" Maka said, she looked like she needed to walk a moment "Its fine Maka, I got it" I said, she sat back down with a red on her cheeks, something had definatly happened between those too. I walked to the door and opened it

and there was kid

just standing there

"uh...hi...um...Kid, what brings you here" it was my turn to be flustered...I saw in the mirror Maka had set up in the living room that I was blushing just as much as she was...but why? it was just kid, I didn't get it, I don't think I could handle these new reactions I was having, they were weird and I didn't think I liked them

"I heard your staying with these too and I'd thought I'd come over..." he seemed calmed down from earlier

"...are you still leaving the DWMA?"

"I don't know...I was really mad when I said that"

"you were, I didn't know how to handle you acting like that just cause of me"

He smirked and scratched the back of his head "I was so upset, I'm sorry my dad did that to you, he shouldn't be so..."

"its ok, I get it...and he let me stay in the city so its not all that..."

he put his hand on my sholder and looked into my eyes...my heart jumped into my throat, silencing me for a moment "...I'll find a way to fix this Chrona..."

I felt so weird...like I was on fire, my sholder tingled under his grasp, I was stuck looking at his face...what was wrong with me, why couldn't I move?

"Chrona! Who's at the door" Soul yelled as he walked in

"yeah what's taking you so long..." Maka peered behind Soul, she looked happy about something...she looked behind me to see kid "Oh hi!...what's up?"

Kid laughed and backed up, all of a sudden the cool expression he had on had evaporated, he looked a little frantic "Oh nothing, was in the area, thought I'd drop by...see ya later!"

"hey wait! we got food! theres going to be left overs!" Soul yelled rushing past me and shook his fist at kid

"Take some of it home will ya!"

Maka giggled, she seemed kind of giddy for some reason...I looked at her confusedly, she looked like she had been caught at something "um...lets clean up and go to bed already, its late"

**later...**

I sprung up from Soul's bed in a sweat, gripping my nightgown as I tried to peice together what was real and what wasn't

I was dreaming...about...kid...and he was...I was...I didn't have any clothes on in it...and he was kissing me...I blushed so deeply I could feel steam coming from my hands...why was I dreaming about THAT? It didn't make sense, I didn't understand...I dont think I could handle this

If Ragnarok was here he'd tell me to pull myself together, that it was nothing to worry about...I wished he was here, he knew what to do, even if he was mean about it sometimes...I felt like screaming and banging my head against the wall...He was licking my stomach...and going down farther...I blushed again, shaking my head like I was trying rock them out of my head... I got up out of the bed and went to the corner and curled on the floor...this was familiar at least, good old mister corner.

I wonder if Kid had dreams like that about...I shook my head again, curling up in a ball...I didn't like this, I missed Ragnarok...I didn't know how to handle all this confusing stuff...despite myself I felt my eyelids get heavy, I hugged myself and drifted off...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to the door slamming. I bolted upright, looking over to where the sound came from, Soul was braced against the door holding his nose, it was bleeding for some reason.

"SOUL, GET BACK HERE, I CANT BELIEVE I FOUND YOU WITH BLAIR AGAIN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" She pounded on the door, Soul kept his back against the door "I woke up and she was THERE, I didn't do anything!" Soul protested, he looked over at me "Hey what are you sleeping on the floor for! I give up my bed and you don't even use it?"

"um...why is maka trying to kill you?"

he laughed "no shes not"

"YES I AM" she slammed the door again "she's just playing around, no biggie"

"Im going to crack your head open you jerk"

Things eventually cooled down, but Maka was still pissed off at Soul, though I also saw a hint of...playfulness in their little war...weird.

"Chrona, if you had a girlfriend you'd be nice and not have Witch cats laying on top of you on the couch, right?" My thoughts immediately trailed to my dream about kid last night, and it made me blush firey red

"uh...uh..."

"exactly" she hugged me and pointed to me as an example to soul "he knows how to respect a lady"

Soul smirked and shook his head, shrugging "well I'll just take your word for it"

"Chrona, how about we ditch this party pooper and go shopping, what do ya say"

"um...ok"

_**Later, on the streets**_

My thoughts were plaguing me. I never thought about being in a relationship before, it never even crossed my mind, I was too busy getting ordered around by my mom and blocking blows from Ragnorak to have any real alone time. and my body felt weird now, its like red blood did different stuff to me than black blood did, it made me think of the weirdest things. Maka walked with her arm rapped around mine, dressed up nice and window shopping. Her annoyance from this morning was fading, but I was still to timid to ask anything

"you know Chrona, I think we need to buy you some clothes, you always wear this dress, people may get the wrong idea"

"what do you mean?"

she looked at me with a raised eyebrow "well a girl wouldnt want to date a guy in a dress, that would be weird"

"um...Maka...can I ask you something?"

"sure"

I didn't know what I was doing...but I had to say something "have you ever..."

"OOH, here is a good store, soul goes here a lot" She pulled my sharply into the store, we heard the bell ding as the door swung open. "Maybe I could get something for him a little later..."

"I thought you were mad at him"

she flused a bit and got a little grumpy "I'm just saying he hasn't had any new clothes in a bit is all, I'm still mad at the jerk..."

We walked through the isles of clothes, she picked out these really agressive looking clothes I didn't like, it felt weird thinking about me wearing clothes like soul, he was so cool and I didn't think of myself like that, I felt comfortable in what I had on.

"oh hey, you were asking something earlier"

"oh its...its nothing..."

she stopped going through clothes and turned around with her arms crossed "you can ask me Chrona, come on, were friends after all"

I gave a small smile, friends...I liked the sound of that "um...have you ever...had a dream about someone?" I regretted it the second I asked it, she gripped both my sholders and practically shook me "Oh MY GOD, do you have a crush on someone Chrona?"

I blushed crimson "Maka your shaking me, I don't know how to deal with you looking at me like that, its scary" her eyes were gleaming, who knew she was such a gossip fiend "Oh my goodness, who is it, you gotta tell me, who do you have a crush on...is it me?"

"What! NO! No, no that would be wrong, you and Soul are..." I froze, she blushed "Me and Soul are what, we are just friends"

"but...you two...are all...you know"

"I don't know what your talking about...here, take this and go change"

she shoved me down the isle and got me into a changing booth. I looked down at the clothes, it was a sweater, jeans and a beenie. It felt akward to change into them, I was used to form fitting clothes, these felt like I was drowning in fabric. I walked out, my sleeves extended out past my hands and curled down, I looked like a little kid trying his big brothers clothes.

"So CUTE!" she exclaimed, stars in her eyes. we bought the clothes in an instant and left, I was shuffling in my new clothes, they felt heavy...sort of like wearing a blanket.

"so...you never told me who the lucky girl is, hmmm?"

"Makaaaa" I sighed, I couldn't talk to her...she didn't seem to get it...that I was...I didn't even want to finish the thought, I felt so weird and out of place.

"is it Tsugumi? She has pigtails like me...or Anya? although I think she's into chicks...oooh" she turned me around "Is it one of the Thompson sisters?"

I shook my head viciously "NO! Stopit Maka, Its not like that!"

she stopped at my sudden outburst, I didn't mean to yell, I never really did it before, but I felt so hot and upset I didn't know what to do. I felt a tear running down my cheek and tried to wipe it away, I didn't know what to do.

"oooh...Chrona...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset...we can go if you want, I'm so sor...Chrona get in the alley" She had froze where she was the second she said that, her apologetic face getting hard and concerned, she dragged me down the alley and pressed her back against the wall.

"wha...what's going on Maka?"

she peered around..."look...its that Mifune" she pointed down the road, and amid the crowd there was a tall man with long hair and a serious expression...he seemed powerful just looking at him...I had heard of him before, Black Star had fought him on a number of occasions...

"what are we going too do? Maka, he is to strong...we should get Soul..."  
>she shook her head "no time for that, he may be planning something"<p>

"but I thought he wasn't all that bad..."

"we cant be sure of that Chrona, he has worked for the enemy before...stay here" she turned around and braced herself, next thing I knew my friend ran up to the wall and fired up it like some animal, her feet pounding on the bricks with expert percision before leaping off the building onto the fire escape behind us and flinging herself onto the roof...she was so strong, I could never be that good of a meister, especially being expelled like I was.

Mifune tuned down an empty street, I tried to follow him, but my heart was pounding with fear...what was Maka doing? Even blackstar had a hard time with him, and black star could kick Maka's ass...I hid behind a trash bin, keeping an eye on him...he seemed to have...groceries? what was going on? Why was he shopping...I didn't know how to deal with this

Maka appeared on the roof and crouched down, I saw her bracing herself...she dived off of the building and sailed quietly down to mifune, putting her arms and legs together like an arrow. Mifune responded only at the last second, spinning his leg in an arc and catching her in the chest. she blocked the kick and arched around and landed on her feet, before charging again, he moved slightly and blocked her with his grocerie bag, and kneed her in the gut.

"Why are you attacking me?" he calmly asked, Maka clenched her stomach and got to her feet...She beat the Keishin...but this guy was whipping her without even trying...that made no sense.

"what are you doing here Mifune..." she got into battle position

"I do not wish for any trouble, I do not like to hurt children"

"I'm not a child" Maka retorted, throwing a jump kick that was easily dodged by Mifune. He was so sure of himself and his movements, It made Maka seem like a novice...

"Maka, stop..." I walked forward...she was going to get herself hurt without her weapon. she attacked him again, he kneed her in the stomach and pinned her head to the ground with his foot "please stop attacking me miss, I do not want to hurt you"

"Please leave my friend alone..." Mifune turned at my voice

"she attacked me, I was doing nothing"  
>"you work for the bad guys, she had reason too"<p>

"That organization no longer exists, I only wish to protect lady angela, nothing more"

"so...your just here for groceries?"

he lifted his foot off of maka and let her back up, he was so strong, yet only a human "I would appreciate it if you gave me a moment before going to your DWMA, I do not wish for trouble..."  
>Maka was furious that she was beaten so soundly without her weapon "You should talk with them, I'm sure they would let a strong man like you join them...you dont seem bad like the others that worked for my Aunt"<p>

"youre...Chrona...yes?"

"How did you know my name?"

"your aunt"

"Is something going on?" I turned to see...Kid, he was in the alley with liz and Patty. Maka glared at the man, kid seemed to catch what had happend Kids eyes squinted at the man, I didn't like this. Mifune stood stoicly, they stared eachother down.

"Leave death city Samurai" he motioned and Liz and patty changed into his weapons. I rushed up to him and gripped his shirt

"NO! dont...let him go, he was just getting groceries, he wasn't doing anything wrong" Kid looked at me for a moment

"I cant just ignore this, he was an enemy of my father"

"so was I...you gave me a second chance..." I looked down "I know...I messed up...but it made me happy to be given that chance..."

Kid raised my face, I was crying despite myself... he looked into my eyes for a moment, we stood their looking at each other, everyone else frozen with us...my heart was beating so fast, I felt...so weird

he seemed to soften and give a small smile "Alright" he whispered "for you..." my thoat went dry at that He walked behind me "you may leave this time Mifune, but do not show up in Death city again... unless my father allows it"

"I make no promises son of Shiningami" He crouched down and leaped into the air, scaling the building and leaving in a flash

Liz and patty went out in human form and walked over to Maka

"Are you alright?" Liz called "Maka you look all dizzy" laughed Patty

Kid turned to me and walked real close, I pulled back a little and rung my hands under the sleeves of my sweater "Is that your new look?"

"um...Maka picked it out...its different...I dont think I can handle it"

"I like it"

"really?"

he nodded, looking me in the eyes, I couldn't move again "yes...I like it alot...it looks vary nice on you...Crona" why did he have to whisper like that...I felt so weird he took my wrist and lifted it up...I could only look as he raised my arm up and rolled back the sleeve, revealing my hand, which seemed small and frail compared to his. He put something in my hand and closed it up

"I've been talking with my father...he hasn't budged on his decision..." I lowered my head "...but he was wondering why...why I was so interested...In doing this for you..."

I opened my hand...it was a key and a folded up peice of paper "...I have my own place...its smaller than the mansion...but whenever I need a break from everything I go there...I would understand if you dont want to go...but I would like too make it up to you..."

"Ahem, do you two need to be alone?" liz voiced. We both jumped at her voice, the three girls were standing there looking at us...and there was a peculiar smirk on all of their faces

"ah..No, we are fine, I was just making sure Chrona was alright"  
>"Mmmmhmmmm" Liz hummed with her eyebrow raised, patty was giggly...<p>

_**ON the way home**_

"Soooooo" chimed Maka, sauntering next to me with her arms behind her back, savouring what she had just witnessed. I could of crawled under a rock, my face was on fire, all I could do is walk forward gripping the key and peice of paper, looking only at the ground in front of me. Hopefully if I didn't look up I wouldn't have to endure her questions

Maka nudged up against me "so that dream you had...was it about Kid?"

My face gave away the answer "M-Maka please don't ask me that, I don't know how to deal with this, and you asking questions is only making it harder"

she gasped with a big smile "oh my god...it was!" she got in front of me and bent down as we kept walking, she was walking backwards now, trying to look me in the face. "So no wonder you got all tiffy when I asked which girl you liked, you don't like girls at all..."

"Maka" I sighed in fustration

"does kid like you back?"

I looked away and opened my hand "he...HE GAVE ME THIS, and I dont know what it means, and I'm vary confused right now and all I want to do is be in mister corner"

she saw the key and gasped again, this time giving me a big hug "oooh,  
>Chrona, I'm so happy for you"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"well you have a boyfriend now" she giggled at the thought "Who knew Kid was gay...although it does make a lot of sense"

I shook my head vigorously "Stop, its nothing...its not like that, we are just friends...I need to go to bed..."  
>"Chrona, you don't have to hide anything, we're friends..."<p>

"PLEASE STOP!" I said, I couldn't handle all these questions, all these emotions...images of kid looking at me, I still felt like he was close...it hurt so bad yet I wanted to stay there forever...I ran upstairs and into the house, Soul didn't even have a chance to say hi before I closed the door to his room and locked it

Later that night I over heard Maka and soul talking about our little outing...I only listened to snippits of it, I was too busy staring at this key...and his number... why did he give this to me? what did it mean? did he...did it mean what Maka said? Or was I imagining things...he would think I was disgusting if I asked him...He would never talk to me again... the throat made my chest hurt...

What was going on with me...Why was this happening? I shouldnt feel like this...it was wrong...why would maka be so happy about it. Was she just pretending? Maybe she just felt sorry for me...I curled up in the corner, clutching the key...I didn't know what to do...I was so lost...

there was a tap at the window...I looked up...kid was there...I almost jumped out of my skin before I scurried over and opened the window

I stood on my bare tiptoes and poked my head out the open window

"what are you doing here kid? how are you..." I looked at his board, floating there quietly, he lowered himself to eye level

"hi Chrona...sorry for earlier...it was kind of crazy"

I shook my head "no it was fine, you saved us"

he smiled "It wasn't all that, Mifune is a good guy according to Black Star, I had asked him about the samurai...but thats not why I'm here"

he got closer, I tried to raise up, but my back brushed up against the window pane

"Chrona...I hope you forgive me..."

"I told you, I don't mind that I was taken out of the school"

"no...for this" he put his hand on the back of my head...and he leaned in close "k-k-k-kid what are you..." his lips pressed to mine, right there in the moonlight, floating outside the window...I gripped the ledge hard, my eyes scrunched and watered at the feeling flowing through my body. I...felt so light...my head was all foggy... he broke from the kiss...kid had kissed me...i blinked in a hase "I understand if you never want to see me again Chrona...but if you do...you know where I'll be" he floated backwards and left, I stood there in a daze...he kissed me...and I liked it...

I pulled back and walked over to the bed and flopped down on it, I couldnt think... all I could do was brush my hand against my lips... Kid...liked me...that thought made me smile...I curled up in Souls blanket and hugged his pillow, rubbing my nose in the fabric...I felt so warm, I knew I would have the best sleep in the world.


End file.
